Keadilan dan Sebuah Pilihan
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Mongryong sudah berhasil. Chunhyang sudah bebas. Namun pada akhirnya, seseorang harus memilih. Diangkat dari drama klasik Korea, Chunhyangga. Rated T just to be safe, really.


=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keadilan dan Sebuah Pilihan<strong>_

_A Chunhyangga classical drama fanfic_

* * *

><p>Chunhyang masih terpekur di dalam kamar besar rumah petinggi Ondal itu. rasa-rasanya kejadian siang ini hanyalah mimpi belaka, dan sebentar lagi ia akan bangun di peraduan itu, berkeringat dingin dan berharap ia tak kembali ke dunia nyata. Lee Mongryong, sang suami, menyelamatkannya dari paksaan Ondal yang hendak memperkosanya.<p>

Ia mencubit pipinya lagi. Ini sudah kali ketiga, dan tetap sakit.

"Kau sudah tenang, anakku?" Sung Walmae, sang ibu, berkata sambil membuka pintu kamar. Ia membawa sebuah baki berisi air hangat serta selembar kain lap.

"Ibu…?" tanya Chunhyang lirih. "Ini… bukan mimpi kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, anakku," balas sang ibu, tersenyum penuh arti sembari meletakkan baskom di meja samping tempat tidur. "Ayo, cuci dulu mukamu. Mongryong sedang mengatur agar si bajingan Ondal itu segera diangkut ke Hanseong untuk diadili. Hakim Lee sendiri yang akan mengadili, kalau Mongryong bisa mengaturnya."

"Ayah mertua…?" tanya Chunhyang tak percaya, sembari mencuci muka.

"Ya, Hakim Lee yang dulu bertugas di sini itu… ayahnya Mongryong," Walmae membalas. "Aku juga awalnya tak percaya Mongryong kembali ke sini sebagai amhaeng-eosa[1]. Dia memang anak muda yang berbakat dan cerdas, tapi kudengar hanya satu dari seribu peserta ujian negara yang kelak diluluskan untuk menjadi amhaeng-eosa."

"Tunggu, tunggu," sela Chunhyang selesai ia mengelap mukanya. "Maksud ibu, ibu sudah tahu kalau Mongryong sudah kembali sebagai amhaeng-eosa sejak awal?"

"Ya, begitulah," balas sang ibu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Mongryong hanya memberitahu ibu dan Bang Ja, sebab ia harus menjaga rahasianya sebagai amhaeng-eosa dari mata-mata Ondal. Ibu sendiri akhirnya terpaksa memberi tahu Hyang Dan untuk mencegah samaran Mongryong terbongkar."

"Pantas Hyang Dan tiba-tiba tidak jijik lagi dengan pengemis genit yang sering mangkal di gang itu…" gumam Chunhyang sambil mengingat-ingat. "Kupikir Hyang Dan jatuh cinta dengannya!"

Ibu dan anak pun tertawa kecil. Apa yang beberapa hari lalu terasa aneh, sekarang seperti potongan sandi teka-teki yang sudah lengkap. Hadiah teka-teki itu pun tak kalah manisnya.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah. Saya percayakan pengawalannya pada anda, Kepala Pasukan Sungkyung," ujar Mongryong sambil menyalami tentara yang sedianya akan mengawal Ondal dan kroni-kroninya ke Hanseong[2]. Di belakang sang kepala pasukan, puluhan orang tampak berdesakan dalam kerangkeng-kerangkeng di atas tiga kereta. Wajah mereka muram.<p>

"Percayakan pada kami, Amhaeng-eosa," balas Sungkyung sambil tersenyum. "Pasukan kami akan mengawal bajingan-bajingan ini sampai selesai diadili di Hanseong."

"Sebaiknya cepat kembali juga, Kepala Pasukan," amhaeng-eosa muda itu membalas. "Kesehatan tuan Hanmyong tidak terlalu baik akhir-akhir ini."

"Pasti gara-gara si Ondal itu," gerutu sang kepala pasukan sambil meludah ke samping. "Mina pun digoda. Korupsinya juga gila-gilaan. Untung saja Hakim Lee mau membujuk Komandan Wonsul untuk menugasiku ke sini, kalau tidak entah apa jadinya kota ini. Ingin rasanya melempar bajingan ini ke jurang."

"Yah, untunglah semua dapat diakhiri dengan baik," ujar Mongryong meredam emosi sang tentara.

"Baiklah amhaeng-eosa, kami berangkat…" balas sang komandan hendak minta diri, namun kalimatnya terputus di tengah-tengah. "Selamat siang, no… eh, nyonya Chunhyang."

"Selamat siang juga, kepala pasukan Sungkyung," balas perempuan muda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aah, Chunhyang ternyata…" ujar Mongryong agak kaget. "Kamu sudah sehat? Apa sudah boleh berjalan-jalan seperti ini?"

"Tabib Su bilang aku hanya lelah dan sedikit kaget," balas Chunhyang sambil menggamit tangan Mongryong dengan mesra. "Bukan sesuatu yang berat. Lagipula sudah tiga hari aku berdiam di rumah. sekali-sekali aku juga ingin melihat suamiku bekerja…"

"Ehem!" tiba-tiba sang kepala pasukan berdehem keras. "Saya mohon diri dulu, amhaeng-eosa, nyonya."

"Oh! Er, err… tolong ya, Kepala Pasukan!" ujar Mongryong salah tingkah. Chunhyang dan Sung-kyung hanya tertawa kecil.

Berdua mereka menatap kepergian pasukan pimpinan Sungkyung bersama 'barang bawaan' mereka dari gerbang kota itu. Matahari musim semi mulai menggelincir di gerbang kota itu, semburat kuningnya mulai tampak. Chunhyang bersandar di pundak Mongryong, mendesah lega. Mimpi buruk bernama Ondal itu telah benar-benar lewat.

"Aih, aih… ternyata di sini kamu," ujar seorang lelaki setengah umur yang mendekati mereka dari dalam kota. "Orang-orang di kantor pemerintahan bilang kamu sedang mengawasi keberangkatan para tersangka itu."

"Aduh… guru Munsu! Guru kenapa sampai melawat ke Namwon?" ujar Mongryong kaget bercampur hormat.

"Kudengar ada rumah makan yang menyajikan maehwaju[3] enak di kota ini," balas Munsu ringan. "Lagipula, aku butuh liburan. Siapa perempuan cantik ini, hmm? Istrimu?"

"Betul, guru Munsu. Chunhyang, perkenalkan ini guruku, Bak Munsu," ujar Mongryong sambil memperkenalkan Chunhyang pada Munsu.

"Senang bertemu anda, nyonya Chunhyang," ujar Munsu sopan. "Sekarang, boleh saya pinjam suamimu untuk mengantar gurunya yang sudah tua ini berkeliling?"

"… Guru, umur anda belum lewat empat puluh lima musim panas," potong Mongryong datar.

"Silakan, tuan Munsu," ujar sang istri sambil tertawa kecil. "Dia perlu sedikit gemuk kembali. Terlalu lama mengemis membuatnya kurus-kering."

"Ahahahah! Baiklah nyonya, saya jamin kami belum akan pulang sebelum habis nasi lima mangkuk!" ujar Munsu sambil tertawa lebar. "Ayo Mongryong! Tunjukkan guru tuamu ini keindahan Namwon!"

* * *

><p>Malam itu, Mongryong pulang ke rumah dinas tempat keluarganya tinggal dahulu. Rumah besar itu sekarang ditinggalinya bersama Bang Ja, Hyang Dan, Walmae, dan Chunhyang. Terlalu luas dan sepi rasanya kalau dia tinggal sendiri di sana, jadi ia memboyong mereka semua untuk ikut. Bang Ja dan Hyang Dan bahkan menyatakan mereka tidak ingin bekerja pada orang lain, walaupun Mongryong masih tergolong pegawai negara berpangkat rendah dan gajinya tidak besar.<p>

Mongryong tersenyum kecut mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang guru. Ternyata sang raja sendiri yang memerintahkan sang guru untuk mengantarkan penugasan baru untuk Mongryong sebagai amhaeng-eosa. Tentu, sang raja cukup berbaik hati pula untuk mengizinkannya menolak, kata Munsu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau ternyata sudah beristri, toh," ujar Munsu sambil menyeruput maehwaju dalam cangkirnya. "Kau tentu masih ingat pelajaran pertama dariku tentang menjadi amhaeng-eosa."<em>

"_Tapi guru…" imbuh Mongryong keberatan._

"_Aku tak tertarik untuk tahu sejarahmu dengannya," potong Munsu cepat. "Tapi kau mengerti kan, bahaya menjadi seorang amhaeng-eosa?"_

"_Ya, guru…" balas Mongryong sambil tercenung. "Tangan kejahatan pasti lebih panjang dari kelihatannya."_

"_Apalagi buruanmu yang sekarang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Ondal yang baru kautangkap ini," ujar Munsu sambil menuang maehwaju ke dalam cangkirnya sendiri. "Putri Pyeonggang punya pengawal pribadi yang kuat dan jaringan mata-mata hingga ke ibukota. Bila kau ketahuan di sana, bukan tak mungkin tiga hari kemudian Chunhyang ditemukan meninggal di Namwon ini. Kau memang amhaeng-eosa berbakat yang mungkin hanya akan muncul sekali seumur hidupku, tapi aku akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau keluargamu sampai terlibat, apalagi sampai tewas."_

_Hening sejenak. Munsu menyeruput maehwaju di cangkirnya hingga habis._

"_Pikirkanlah malam ini. Besok kau bisa memberiku jawaban," ujar sang guru menutup pembicaraan._

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang, suamiku," sambut Chunhyang sambil membukakan pintu kamar. "Sedikit mabuk, hmm?"<p>

"Begitulah…" ujar Mongryong sambil duduk di peraduan. "Chunhyang, aku… menerima tugas baru. Titah langsung dari Yang Mulia Injo."

"Wah, sungguh sebuah kehormatan," ujar Chunhyang sambil memijat kepenatan keluar dari bahu sang suami. "Rasanya ototmu tidak sekaku ini dulu…"

"Aku… ditugasi membongkar dugaan korupsi di Okjeo. Pelakunya kemungkinan putri kerajaan sendiri…" Mongryong bertutur. "Tugas ini sangat berbahaya. Guru Munsu bilang hanya aku yang mungkin berhasil."

"Wah, seram sekali," komentar sang istri.

"Aku…" desah sang suami.

"Sssh…" potong sang istri. "Biar ketegangan ini kaupikirkan besok saja. Dalam ruangan ini, kau adalah milikku dan milikku semata."

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, guru Munsu!" sambut Mongryong sambil tersenyum saat sang guru memasuki ruangan kerja sementara miliknya. Bergulung-gulung laporan tampak bergeletakan tak terarah. Beberapa bertanda merah, beberapa bercap, namun jauh lebih banyak yang belum dibuka.<p>

"Rajin juga kamu, Mongryong," balas sang guru sambil duduk. "Bagaimana? Yang Mulia ingin membuka hutan di Okjeo secepatnya."

"Aah… tentang itu, guru…" Mongryong merendahkan suaranya. "Bagaimana kalau menggunakan penebang kayu setempat saja? Kapak saya nampaknya patah karena lama tak dipakai."

"Begitukah? Ah, sayang sekali…" balas Munsu agak kecewa. "Tak bisakah kapakmu diperbaiki?"

"Sudah saya berikan ke pandai besi, guru" ujar Mongryong sambil tersenyum. "Katanya paling tidak satu atau dua musim lagi baru bisa pulih seperti sediakala. Besi tempaannya langka."

"Pandai betul si pandai besi itu," komentar Munsu sambil menghela nafas. "Kamu perlu bantuan menangani laporan-laporan ini?"

"Begitulah, guru," balas Mongryong sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Biar aku pindah ke kamar tamu milikmu selama aku di sini," balas sang guru sambil mengambil sebuah gulungan. "Wah… baru dilihat saja sudah jelas sekali kalau dana ini diselewengkan…"

Di bawah pengawasan Mongryong dan kepemimpinan baru, Namwon tumbuh menjadi sebuah kota yang indah. Hingga akhir hayatnya, Chunhyang setia mendampingi Mongryong, menambahkan kecerdasannya sendiri pada kecakapan Mongryong. Bahkan bertahun-tahun berikutnya, nama Mongryong dan Chunhyang pun masih dikisahkan oleh para orang tua pada anak-anaknya sebagai dua sejoli yang berhasil mengatasi kesulitan dan mencapai kesejahteraan.

Tentunya, ini tak akan tercatat dalam buku sejarah. Biarlah kita yang mengawetkannya, sekadar sebagai kalimat-kalimat yang dicatat dalam ingatan kalam para pujangga.

* * *

><p>Glosarium:<p>

[1]: Amhaeng-eosa adalah semacam jabatan hakim rahasia yang bertugas membongkar tindak penyelewengan pejabat negara lainnya. Profesi ini ada di zaman kekaisaran Joseon. Salah satu amhaeng-eosa paling terkenal adalah Bak Munsu, dan beliau juga tercatat sebagai salah satu guru negara Joseon. Bagian tentang Munsu mendidik Mongryong sebagai amhaeng-eosa itu memang karangan saya saja, sih :P

[2]: Hanseong itu ibukota kekaisaran Joseon, letaknya di tempat Seoul sekarang berdiri. Namwon sendiri letaknya lebih di selatan, kalau sekarang 4 jam perjalanan dari Seoul.

[3]: Maehwaju itu sejenis minuman keras yang dibuat dari arak beras dan bunga tanaman maesil (sejenis plum).

* * *

><p>AN:

Ask and thy shall receive. Tidak cukup Korea? I give you Classical Korea. Jangan salah, _Chunhyangga_ itu salah satu karya sastra klasik Korea dan sudah dipentaskan sebagai sandiwara berkali-kali. Kalau kalian sebagai Koreaholic (dan jelas-jelas anggap remeh dengan pewayangan) tidak tahu, itu keterlaluan. Sudah mengerti cara yang benar sekarang, _**anak-anak**_?


End file.
